


The Night of Our Lives (The Night of Our Dreams)

by kappa77



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Carolina and Church are siblings and both Jewish, Dancing, Gen, M/M, Prom, Prom Night, Some canon typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: It's prom night for the students of Blood Gulch High School. There are far less explosions than everyone expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted me for "rvb high school prom night" and oh boy I loved this even though I don't usually write HS AU
> 
> Title from High School Musical 3.

“I don’t get the hype of this.”

Tucker sighed, “Of course you don’t, Church. How would you understand girls flocking to you once you hit the dance floor?”

“No, I’m being serious, prom is just a bar mitzvah with the entire school going!”

Tucker shook his head, nearly hitting the top shelf in the limo they had rented. “I don’t know man, I’ve only been to yours.”

“I love mittens! And gloves! They keep my hands warm,” Caboose piped up from his position of being squished right next to Church.

“Not mittens, Caboose, a bar mitzvah. God, why do I even try with you?”

“I’m surprised you invited him on,” Tex said, on the other side of Church.

“Dad refused to pay for the whole thing, so I wasn’t about to turn down being able to pay less for it.”

True to his word, they had managed to pack as many people as possible into the stretch limo. Tex, Church, and Caboose were sitting directly behind the driver, getting a full view of their… friends? Church gave up trying to label them half way into sophomore year. On the right side was Tucker, Grif, Simmons, Flowers, Wyoming, North, South, and Lopez with the other side had Carolina, York, Doc, Donut, South, and North. It was like a rainbow of ties and bowties, going up and down the line. Donut and Tucker stood out wearing pink and aqua suits respectively.

“So you’re just being a cheapskate,” Tex said.

“Yep, now I have no guilt spending what I did on this thing you dragged me into.” Church relaxed back into his seat.

Tex raised an eyebrow. “From what I remember, you asked me to go to prom. Three times.”

Tucker turned away when it was clear they would be arguing until they got to the venue. He glanced over to Grif, who had a hand in his pocket. After years of hanging out with the fat-ass, Tucker knew that was where his cigarettes were kept and he imagined the only reason Grif wasn’t smoking was because the driver had threatened to pull over on the side of the highway and leave them there if there was any alcohol or drugs in his car.

“So, how are you and your not-date?” Tucker asked over the din of Tex and Church arguing.

Grif rolled his eyes. “For the thousandth time, Simmons and I only got a couple’s ticket cause it was cheaper.”

“By 15%!” Simmons said suddenly from the other side. Tucker pretended not to notice Simmon’s hand on top of the one Grif had in his pocket.

“Sure, sure, just don’t come crawling to me if the condom breaks while you’re in the motel- Ow, stop hitting me!”

Thankfully, the limo turned the corner, and they had arrived at the venue.

-=--=-

“Holy shit, this _is_ just like your bar mitzvah!”

Tucker gestured grandly at the hotel’s ballroom. Any beauty the place had was covered up by streamers and balloons in the school colors as well as a huge banner that read “BLOOD GULCH HIGH SCHOOL SENIOR PROM.” Most of the space was taken by large circular tables with the DJ and dancefloor in the center, where most of the school was right now, dancing. Nearly two hours in, Tucker and Church were sat at their table, taking a break.

Church looked unimpressed. “Told you so.”

“This is nothing like High School Musical 3.”

“Did you just-?”

“At least it’s not half filled with your relatives, just a bunch of people we don’t care about.”

Church stored the High School Musical reference for future teasing when Tucker got on his nerves. “Speaking of such people, where are Grif and Simmons?”

Tucker looked around from where he sat at their table. “Either finally making out or hiding from Sarge.”

“Sarge?”

Tucker nodded. “Mhm, he volunteered to chaperon. Last time I saw Grif he was running in the opposite direction. Now, why are you here and not dancing with your girlfriend?”

Church sputtered. “Well, I, uh, she’s not really the dancing type.”

“That’s bullshit. Even girls who say they don’t or can’t dance want to dance at some point. I mean, look at Doc!”

Church turned to look at the dance floor and, sure enough, Doc and Donut were dancing arm-in-arm, despite Doc loudly proclaiming in the halls one day that he has two left feet. And next to them, Carolina and York were also dancing, despite Church never seeing her sister as more than “scary” or “very scary.”

He sighed. “I don’t even know where she is…”

“On your six, just back from the bathroom.” Tucker got up, empty class in hand, and patted Church twice on the shoulder before going up to the food table.

It took longer than he expected to get up to the table with food, avoiding groups of friends and stepping on girl’s trains (seriously, why would you have a dress with a train at an event like this?). He had nearly made it to the table when he ran into someone, sending them both sprawling on the floor, glass cups somehow unscathed.

“Aw, what the fuck?” Tucker groaned, siting up and brushing himself off before looking up at who he had brushed into and-

“What the fuck? What are you doing here?”

Wash, decked out in a dark gray suit and a yellow tie, raised an eyebrow. “I go to the school?”

“I know, I know, but I thought you weren’t coming?” Tucker ignored the pang of hurt that thought sent.

Wash scratched the back of his head. “I wasn’t, but then Connie wanted someone to take her, and there was still time to hand in the money, so I did.”

“Then why didn’t you tell any of us, man, you could’ve joined our pre-party?!”

“I was pretty sure your limo was filled though, right?”

“I… I mean I guess, but still! Why didn’t you tell any of us?”

“I don’t know,” Wash exclaimed, getting up. He offered a hand to Tucker, who took it. “Although I’m surprised I didn’t see you guys sooner.” He paused before continuing, “Turquoise suits you.”

Tucker couldn’t even bring himself to correct him on the color because _holy shit, is Wash flirting with me?!_ For the entirety of senior year, since they had become more than “that guy I know ‘cause you know the Church siblings,” there had been some sort of tension between them that Tucker couldn’t place. Church claimed it was worse than Grif and Simmons, but that had been brewing since they entered high school, so that couldn’t be true.

But there they were, two weeks left in high school and just now it hit Tucker than Wash was flirting with him.

_Damn_.

Wash’s fingers snapping in front of him brought him out of his thoughts. “You okay, Tucker?”

“I- I, yeah, yeah I think so. Do you, uh-” _How am I this tongue-tied now, I’m never tongue tied when it comes to the ladies!_ “Do you want to dance with me?” As an after-thought, he added. “If Connie doesn’t mind.”

The smile Wash gave him was worth his babbling. “I don’t think she’d mind.”

“Awesome,” Tucker let out, just audible over the music.

They walked to the dance floor and the moment Tucker stepped foot on the hardwood floor, the music switched from Top 40 to a slow song. He froze, glancing back to Wash.

“Do you still-” He couldn’t get the entire sentence out before Wash took his hands in his and pulled him closer.

His hands landed on Wash’s shoulders while he felt Wash’s calloused hands on his hips and then they were gently swaying to Andy Williams’ songs but sung by a modern singer, but he could barely pay attention to the lyrics when Wash was _right there_ and everything felt slightly warmer.

Apparently, Tucker’s mouth couldn’t ever let him have something nice, as he found himself saying, “So, uh, does this mean I have to get a motel room for us?”

Instead of slapping him or deserting him like he expected, Wash just rolled his eyes. “You really are something else, Tucker.”

And they stayed like that, swaying together, until they were the last people on the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking from experience, when you live in a town with a large Jewish population and your middle school was spent wondering who had the bar/bat mitzvah last weekend because EVERYONE came into class wearing the same shirt/sweatshirt/sweatpants/etc on with the same custom printing on proclaiming the theme and date of the event, prom is a bit of a let down.
> 
> Talk rvb with me: http://kappa776.tumblr.com/


End file.
